Trick or Treat
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: Slightly fluffy Jisbon one shot about a Halloween filled day at the CBI with a different kind of treat for trick or treating!Hope you enjoy it.Rated T due to me being paranoid.


**Authors note:** A little Halloween treat for all! **Disclaimer:** I don't own the mentalist or Halloween or any of said characters based on the costumes…

Teresa Lisbon despised Halloween, she detested it… she wished she could have done it. Her mother being a strict Catholic didn't want her taking part in it. When she died her Father didn't let her either. Rather she couldn't. She had to look after her three brothers and stop her dad beating the crap out of them. Plus they never had the money to get spooky costumes for all of them. She tried to ignore it but Lisbon was always secretly jealous of the kids who bragged at school the next day about all the sweets they got Trick or treating. When she walked in she realised what was going on. The CBI office was decorated with streamers, jack o-lanterns and signs saying Happy Halloween. And unless your team were on a case out of the office, fancy dress was mandatory.

"Hellooooo Lisbooooon!" Jane poked his head around the office door and spoke in a creepy voice. Figures Jane would love Halloween. He was such a child at heart! His face was white with black eyes and blood tricking down from his mouth. He came into the office and Lisbon could see the waistcoat was gone. His traditional white shirt was shredded and covered in fake blood.

"Lisboooon are there brains for me to eat?"He looked at Lisbon.

"Looks like Rigsby owes me $5. I knew you wouldn't dress up!" Jane told her.

"Oh I dressed up." Lisbon told him before picking up the headband with ears on she discarded as she came in. "I'm a cat."

"Looks like you owe me $5 Jane." Rigsby said as he came in the door. "Happy Halloween boss. Nice costume." He nodded to Lisbon. He'd come dressed in a purple jacket, green face and bolts across his neck. Frankenstein!

"Nice costume, she's as dressed up as Cho" Jane argued. Cho walked in and Lisbon couldn't help but grin. He was in a full tux and looking rather secret like with a pair of sunglasses on.

"I am dressed up. I'm James Bond." Cho replied in his usual emotionless way.

"That's not dressing up!" Van Pelt argued. She was in a black dress with silver stars all over it and in a witch's hat. "You look good boss. Ignore Jane."

"She put on some cat ears! If she didn't have the ears on she'd be like she is every day… At least let me draw some whiskers on." Jane grinned at her.

"No." Lisbon replied.

"Please."Jane pulled out some dark make up from his pocket.

"NO!"

"I'm going to get back to work boss." Rigsby cut across the argument. Cho and Van Pelt ran out behind him from the office and shut the door.

"Come on Lisbon why not?" Jane asked once the others had gone.

"Because." Lisbon shrugged her shoulders.

"Because…" Jane repeated.

"Because I don't want to!" Lisbon shouted at him.

"But what about trick or treat."

"JANE!"

"Just once." Jane asked.

"No!"

"Please Lisbon." Jane asked again.

"Fine…Trick or treat?" Lisbon asked Jane.

"Treat!" Jane grinned. Lisbon sighed but picked up a post-it note and wrote on it handing it to Jane. It said _good for one cup of tea made by Teresa Lisbon. _Well she wasn't sure what to give him. She didn't have any sweets. Jane grinned again.

"That's a lovely treat Lisbon. Now it's your turn. Trick or treat?" Jane asked. Lisbon knew she wouldn't get any work done till she'd played the game.

"Treat. I don't trust your tricks." Lisbon told him. Jane came around the desk to where Lisbon was sitting. He bent down and gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips. At first she was shocked but he smiled when he felt her kiss back. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks and as a result Jane ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She happily opened her mouth but their tongs started a fight for supremacy. Which Jane won. They only broke away when air became a necessity.

"I like that treat." Lisbon told Jane, panting from the lack of oxygen. Luckily once their breathing was under control a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Lisbon told them. Cho walked in file in hand.

"My case report boss." He raised an eyebrow at her and looked at Jane.

"Is there a problem Agent Cho?" Lisbon asked in her most professional manner possible considering she just made out with her consultant.

"Nothing. Just you seem to have some of Jane's face paint and fake blood from his Halloween costume around your lips and on your hands." Cho commented before leaving the room. Jane burst into laughter.

"Can you say busted or what Catwoman." Jane asked Teresa.

**Authors note: **Hope you enjoyed it and happy Halloween. Reviews are appreciated! But I'll take trick or treat sweets as well! Nom nom nom. Thanks for reading!


End file.
